My life as a captain!
by SuperNinjaGirl
Summary: Ichigo has become the newest captain during a major peace time. At first things seem to be going smoothly. But as we all know Things aren't always what they seem. IchiRuki in later Chaps!
1. The beginning

WELL I MADE A STORY FINALLY!!!! I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT TO TYPE UP HERE SO… JUST READ IT!!

Ukitake-taichou was finally retiring from being a 13 court-squad captain. He was leaving one of his most trusted disciples the honor of replacing him. Can you guess who it is?? I can.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Well Ichigo, Here's the paperwork. I wish you luck with your new post. If you have any questions, feel free to drop by and ask." With that Ukitake-taichou walked out.

"I never thought that I'd become a captain" Ichigo said to himself.

Suddenly, the door to his office bust open, and Rukia came running in.

"Ichigo, I heard that Ukitake-taichou was retiring! Is it true!?" she asked.

"Yep, and he left his post to me" Ichigo said proudly.

"Seriously, Ichigo?"

"Yeah so now you have to call me Kurosaki-taichou."

"No, I'm not gonna call you that"

"You have to"

"No I don't"

"Whatever", Ichigo sighed giving up the argument.

"So who's gonna be you're lutienet?? Rukia asked him.

"Actually, I hadn't given it any thought yet"

"Well I must be off, Later Ichigo" Rukia opened the door.

"Kurosaki-taichou!!"

"No way!!" she slammed the door.

Ichigo sat down at his desk, and started filling out the paper work. "I never knew captains had so much freakin' paper work!!" Ichigo yelled to himself.

He soon finished all the paperwork. He stood up and stretched a bit. He than remembered his friends and that he hadn't told them about the good news yet.

'I think I'll call dad first…. as much as I don't wanna. Oh well.' Ichigo reached for his cell phone and typed in his father's number.

"_Hello?"_ came his father's voice from the receiver.

"Hey dad" Ichigo said.

"_Ichigo! I'm so happy you called!! We haven't talked in a long time!!"_

"Dad guess what."

His father gasped "_You finally confessed your love to Rukia-chan!?" _He asked excitedly.

"NOO!! I got promoted to captain of the 13th squad!!" Ichigo yelled at the phone.

"_Oh well…That's good too…__I guess….__"_

"Well I must get off, dad. Captain stuff to do."

"_Farewell, my son!! Don't forget to tell Rukia-chan you love her!!"_

"I don't love her!!!" Ichigo slammed the phone shut.

'Well now that that's over I'll head off to tell Chad and the others.' He said to himself. He left his office and walked down the street to where Sado, Orhime, and Uryu were currently staying.

He knocked on the door. He heard someone inside say 'come in'. He opened the door, to find Chad, Orhime and Uryu eating dinner.

"Ahh Kurosaki-kun!! You've come to visit!! You should have told me! I would have made a BBQ spinach cake!" Orhime said.

"Uhhh… sorry. I'll RVSP next time." Ichigo said. "Well I've come bearing good news. I'm now captain of the 13th squad!"

Orhime cheered. Chad smiled and clapped, and Uryu just sat there.

"Well, that's all I came by for, and I really must be off. Farewell", Ichigo left and continued down the street back to his house. Along the way he met up with Renji.

"Hey Kurosaki! I heard about you become the 13th captain!" he said. "You should make me your luteninet!"

"Aren't you already Kuchiki-taichou's Luteninet?"

"Uhh, yeah but I hate him."

"But still, It's no like I can take away from Bakuya's squad, Renji".

"Well, I tried."

"Yeah well I'm tired. Goodnight Renji." Ichigo said, unlocking his door.

"Goodnight Kurosaki-taichou" Renji saluted.

Ichigo shut his door. He sat down at his desk and turned on his lamp. He didn't know why he was sitting there, he's already finished his paperwork. He just sat there thinking of what had happened since he met Rukia that day and became a Shinigami. Than, someone knocked at his door and snapped him out of his daze.

Ichigo walked over to the door, and opened it. It was Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Not right now Kenpachi, I'm tired.." Ichigo said, thinking that Kenpachi wanted to spar with him.

"No, it's too late to spar Kurosaki. I only came by to congratulate you on becoming a captain. It would seem now you and I are seen as equals in the eyes of everyone else." Kenpachi said.

"Fasinating Kenpachi, can I go to sleep now"

"Oh very well, I must be getting home my self.."

Kenpachi left, and Ichigo shut his door. He walked into his bedroom and layed down on his bed. He quickly fell asleep. Tomarrow would be his first day as a captain…..

WELL!!?? WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK, EH?? GOOD, BAD? COMMENT AND TELL ME!!!


	2. Who will it be?

HEYYPEOPLES!!!! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!! IT MAKES ME FEEL SO GOOD!!! WELL HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!

The sun came through Ichigo's window, waking him from his sleep. He got up, mumbling about how the sun came up to early. He got into his everyday Shinigami robes, and was about to leave to go find something to eat. But instead Rukia burst through the door.

"Eh?? Why are you here so early, Rukia?" Ichigo asked her, seeming half awake.

"What are you talking about? I came to drop off you paperwork" Rukia said.

"Oh. Well thanks, I guess…."

"Do you have any idea what to do as captain?"

"Nope and I don't care at the moment. I want my breakfast."

"Well fine, let's go down to the café and get something." Rukia said walking out the door.

Ichigo followed her out. They walked down there, without saying a word to each other. Ichigo ordered pancakes and a scrambled egg (A/N- I have no idea what they eat in Japan or the Seiretei…) Rukia got some juice.

"So Ichigo, how's being a captain going for you?" Rukia broke the silence.

Ichigo shrugged, "I dunno… I've only been a captain for half a day…" Ichigo said.

"You know, you still have to choose a lieutenant. Who you gonna pick?"

"I don't know. Who would you pick as you lieutenant?"

"I dunno. I'd have to pick a pretty good friend who was also very strong..."

"Hmm… I don't have many good friends that're Shinigami…" Ichigo thought, "I have you and Renji…and that's all"

"You can't pick Renji, 'cause he's my brothers lieutenant." Rukia smiled. "I guess that leave me, Rukia Kuchiki, for you to pick, eh, Kurosaki-taichou??"

"Yeah maybe. I'll have to get back to you on that one." Ichigo said.

"Aww!! Come on Ichigo! PLLEEEEAAASSEEE!!!"

"I told you, I'll think about it, ok!?"

"Fine. I'll wait. But I already know that you'll pick me."

"How do you know that?"

"Because, I'm awesome like that. Not to mention I'm your bestest friend." Rukia said, fluttering her eyelashes.

Just than, Ukitake walked in to the café. He immediately saw Ichigo and Rukia.

"Ahh, Kurosaki-taichou. Nice to see you today! How are you?" He said sitting at their table.

"I'm fine, Ukitake-taichou.." Ichigo answered.

"No, no, I'm not Ukitake-taichou any longer, remember"

"Oh yeah… Sorry. Force of habit."

"Ahh, and Miss Kuchiki! How are you? Are you here dining with Kurosaki-taichou?" Ukitake asked.

"Yes. I'm doing very good. I'm just seeing who Kurosaki-taichou will pick as his lieutenant." Rukia answered.

"Yes, who will you pick?" Ukitake turned to Ichigo.

Ichigo turned a slight shade of red. "I was kinda thinking of making Rukia be my lieutenant…" Ichigo said.

"Ahh, I can see it now", Ukitake stared off for a minute. "You and Kuchiki-san would make a great team" He leaned over to where only Ichigo could hear him. "Just remember that you have work. You can't spend all day making out with her and what not…" He whispered in his ear.

At the sound of it, Ichigo turn tomato red. "N..no! Why w..would w..we d..do that?" He stuttered.

Ukitake chuckled inwardly. "Well, I bid you both farewell." With that he walked out the door.

"Hey Ichigo. What did Ukitake tell you?" Rukia asked him.

"Nothing… Nothing at all!!" Ichigo said loudly. "Well I must be of too. I do have paperwork after all!" Ichigo ran out the door.

"He just gets weirder and weirder…." Rukia paid and left.

Ichigo was running to his office when he crashed into someone. That someone just happened to be (Dun Dun DAHHH) Bakuya!!! Bakuya look at him, with weird glare of his, obviously saying I'm-Bakuya-Kuchiki-I-must-be-better-than-all-of-you.

"Hmm" Bakuya just stared at him "Kurosaki, what are you doing out here?"

"Heading back to my office. You gotta a problem with it?" Ichigo sneered. He still really hated Bakuya.

"Not at all, after all it's not my duty to tell other captains what they should be doing…" with that Bakuya flash stepped away.

"He still gives me the creeps!" Ichigo said, continuing to his office.

Ichigo unlocked his door and walked in. He sat down at his desk and starred at the paperwork for a moment. He finally grabbed a pen, and started working. After about an hour, his cellphone started ringing. He picked up.

"Hello?" Ichigo asked.

"_Hey Ichigo, It's me Rukia"_

"What do need, Rukia?"

"_I need you to come down the commons hall."_

"Why?"

"_Come down here and see!"_

"But I have paperwor…"

"_I DON'T CARE!! COME DOWN HERE!!" _

"Fine. I'll be down in a bit…"

Rukia hung up. Ichigo followed suit…

OH YAY!!! CLIFF-HANGER!! ANY WAY, IF YOU PEOPLE DON'T LIKE THE STORY, TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG W/ IT!! DON'T JUST SEND ME MESSAGES SAYING 'OH THAT WAS STUPID' PLEASE, THANK YOU.


	3. His dicision

YAY PEOPLES, OH HOW I DO LOVE THOSE REVIEWS!!!! ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY!!

Ichigo walked slowly to the commons. As he walked he wondered what Rukia was up to.

He finally reached the commons. He walked in, and found that the place was empty.

"Rukia, where the heck are you!!" Ichigo yelled out.

"HelllllllOOOOO!!! ICHIGGGGOOOOO!!!!" Isshin came flying out of the darkness at Ichigo.

"What the…." Ichigo managed to dive out of the way. "What the hell was that, Old Man!!??"

"Ichi-nii!!" Yuzu ran up to greet Ichigo.

"Yuzu? Why are you here?" Ichigo looked around. He saw Karin, Yuzu, and his father.

"We've come to visit the brand-new captain" Karin answered, looking bored.

"But where's Rukia? She was the one who called me."

He looked around for Rukia. He heard Rukia laugh in the corner. "Oi Rukia, I know you're over there."

"Yeah I know you knew Ichigo" Rukia smirked "and you still suck at detecting reistsu"

"I do not!" Ichigo glared at her.

"Oh my son!! I'm so happy!" Isshin screeched.

"About what, old man?" Ichigo looked puzzled.

"You finally decided to make Rukia-chan you lieutenant!!"

"WHAT!?" Ichigo yelled. "I never decided!" He turned to Rukia, and just glared at her.

"Being angry's not good for a Shinigami such as yourself, Ichigo" Rukia smirked again.

"You are so damn annoying." Ichigo scoffed.

"Ichi-nii" Yuzu ran up to him. "Why is there screaming outside?"

"What!? I didn't even hear it!" Ichigo ran outside. Rukia and his family followed suit.

Ichigo's eyes went wide when he saw what was attacking the Seiretei. It was Grand Fisher. Rukia was surprised.

"Ichigo I thought we got rid of Grand Fisher!!" Rukia yelled over everyone else.

"Rukia! Go get my Zanpac-to! Ichigo yelled back.

Rukia ran to get Ichigo fabled Zangetsu.

"Shit!" Ichigo cursed running at Grand Fisher. 'Why did I have to leave my Zangetsu behind?' Ichigo thought to himself.

"Oh there you are Kurosaki!" Grand Fisher finally realized that Ichigo was there. "I've been waiting for a rematch."

"Yeah whatever! This time I'll kill you for sure!" Ichigo told him 'as soon as Rukia gets here with Zangetsu'

"Ichigo!" Ichigo turned around knowing whose voice that was. "Ichigo catch!" Rukia threw him his sword. She landed right by him an unsheathed her sword along with Ichigo.

"Took ya long enough, Rukia!" Ichigo said to her.

"Sorry, I had to grab mine too." Rukia said back.

"Anyway, let's kill this freak!" Ichigo jumped up and attempted to slice Grand Fisher's mask, but he missed. Ichigo fell to the ground losing his balance. Rukia ran to him.

"Ichigo are you ok?" Rukia asked, with a worried look on her face.

"Of course I'm ok! I'm not gonna let this freak kill me!" Ichigo said getting up again. He ran at the hollow, this time landing his strike into the plate of Fisher's mask. But Grand Fisher didn't dissipate like other hollows. "What the hell!" Ichigo was so shocked he didn't realize that Grand Fisher was about to strike him.

Grand Fisher landed his hit, and sent Ichigo flying back. Ichigo got up again.

"Ha! Foolish Shinigami! You cannot defeat me!" Grand Fisher roared.

"We'll just have to see about that! Ichigo got up again ready for anything this time. He nodded his head slightly. Before Grand Fisher could think, he's was being slashed by Rukia's Zanpac-to.

"Way to nail him Rukia-chan!" Isshin yelled from the sidelines.

Grand Fisher tuned around to take a whack at Rukia. But before he knew it. Ichigo had implanted Zangetsu into his head. Fisher roared and slowly dissipated.

Ichigo walked over to Rukia. "Thanks Rukia." He said.

Rukia smiled "So the big bad captain is thanking his subordinate?"

"Duh! You helped me kill Grand Fisher!" Ichigo whacked her over the head "Take it or leave it!"

Rukia was kinda stunned. Ichigo had never thanked her before, even when she did help him kill a hollow.

"Don't just stand there looking like an idiot!" Ichigo said, "Come on dad's treating us to dinner."

Rukia snapped out of her head and followed Ichigo and his family. They arrived shortly to a local restaurant. Ichigo, Rukia and his family ate and left.

"Well dad, I gotta be getting back to my office. I still have work to do" Ichigo waved by to his family and walked back toward to his office.

Rukia started to follow him. But than she remember Ichigo's family. She turned around "Thank you for dinner Mr. Kurosaki." and then she ran off to catch up with Ichigo.

It was pretty dark outside. Rukia had finally caught up with Ichigo, but he hadn't noticed her yet. His head was turned toward the sky. Rukia looked up to try and see what Ichigo was looking at, but to no avail. Rukia was about to ask him what he was looking at, but decided against it. She, instead, turned her head back to the road they were walking on.

"Hey Rukia…" Ichigo finally spoke up. Rukia turned to look at him. His eyes were still glued to the sky.

"What do need, Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"I think I've decided…" Ichigo said.

---

YAY ME!! ANTHOR CHAPTER DONE. PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Having to deal

I DON'T CARE WHAT'S HAPPENED IN ANIME OR MANGA. THIS IS A FANFICTION STORY PEOPLE! ANY WAY. I HAD THE SCHOOL DAY OFF SO I DECIDED TO WRITE TWO CHAPTERS 'CAUSE I WAS BORED OUTTA MY MIND. ENOUGH RAMBLING ON WITH THE STORY!!

"Rukia…I've made my decision" Ichigo said.

Rukia tilted her head in question "About what Ichigo?" She asked.

Ichigo turned his head toward her. He gave her a soft smile "Rukia…Would you like to be my lieutenant?" Ichigo asked her.

Rukia's eyes were wide "Ichigo…it's about time you came to your senses!" Rukia whacked him lightly over the head.

Ichigo turned back to the sky. Rukia wondered again what he was looking at.

This time she decided to ask him. "Ichigo, what are you looking at?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking." Ichigo said without looking at her.

"What about?"

"Everything…" Ichigo's face was somewhat sad.

Rukia joined Ichigo in starring at the dark night sky. Before either of them realized it, they'd arrived at Ichigo's house. Rukia stopped walking when she saw were they were.

"Oi, Ichigo. We're at your house." Rukia said.

Ichigo snapped out his daze. He looked to see if they really were there. "Ok well, good night Rukia. Ichigo said unlocking his door and going in.

"'Night Ichigo." Rukia walked off. She didn't know why, but she was happy.

Ichigo shut his door. He sat down at his desk, and starred again at his paperwork. This time he actually did it.

He finished of the last piece and headed of to bed.

XXXXCXXXCXCXXXXCXCXCXXXXCXCXCXCXCCCCXCXC

He woke up that mourning before even the sun did. He got up out of bed, and walked across his room to the window. He opened his blinds. As soon as he did Rukia popped out in front of him.

"Ahh!!" Ichigo screamed. "Rukia are you trying to give me a heart attack or what!?" Ichigo yelled at her.

"Maybe" Rukia looked away. Ichigo glared at her. She turned back and smirked at him. "Kidding!" 

"What are you doing up so early anyway?" Ichigo rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I figured we should get an early start for our first day as Captain and Lieutenant!" Rukia said, sounding excited.

"You're a nut job." Ichigo slammed his blinds shut and jumped back into bed.

"Hey Ichigo!!" Rukia beat on his window. "Don't shut your window on me!" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo walked over to the window and tore his blinds open. "Shut UP!!! Jeez! I'm trying to sleep!" Ichigo yelled.

"Let me in Ichigo!" Rukia said.

"Are you gonna stay quiet?" Ichigo looked at her. She nodded. He opened the window and she jumped inside. "Now I'm going back to bed." Ichigo walked across the room again and jumped in to bed.

Rukia had never been onto the living quarters of his office. She decided to look around. When else would she get another chance, right? She noticed a picture frame on his nightstand. She walked over and looked at the picture. It was Ichigo and his mom when he was small. Rukia's face softened when she saw the big smile on Ichigo's face. She had never seen him that happy for as long as she'd known him. She put the picture frame down and continued her search around his house. She walked down the hall into his kitchen. He didn't have much in there except for a small picture frame on the wall of Ichigo, Sado, Orhime, and Rukia.

"What is with this guy and pictures?" Rukia asked her self aloud.

"They remind me how life was back when I was in school" Ichigo said walking up behind her.

"Ichigo? I thought you were asleep? Rukia looked at him questioningly.

"You really think I'm gonna be able to sleep when you made such a ruckus with the window?"

"Oh"

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Ichigo asked her.

"I don't know, you the captain! Aren't you supposed to tell me?" Rukia answered.

"I'll figure it out after breakfast" Ichigo walked to his door "You coming or what Rukia?" Ichigo shouted back at her.

"Yeah coming!" Rukia ran out the door.

The two walked slowly down to café, like they did every morning. They grabbed the same table, and had the same food as always.

"Well now what?" Ichigo asked.

"Like hell I should now."

Just then Ukitake walked in (Don't you just love his timing!?) He saw Ichigo and Rukia and sat down with them. Again.

"Miss Kuchiki! Kurosaki-taichou! Fancy meeting you here again.

"Yeah, freaky." Ichigo said. "I'm getting the feeling that you're stalking me…"

"No no! We just run on the same schedules." Ukitake assured him. "So Kurosaki-taichou, have you decided on your lieutenant?"

"Yeah…" before Ichigo could tell him, Rukia jumped up on the table.

"I am a lieutenant! All applaud for Kuchiki Rukia!" She shouted out to everyone in the café.

Ichigo sank lower into his seat, trying to hide himself. All the time he's just muttering "I have no idea who she" over and over to himself.

Ukitake laughed slightly. "So Kurosaki-taichou, I can see you chose Miss Kuchiki. Actually now I'll have to call her Kuchiki-fukutaichou, won't I?" He wondered to himself.

"Rukia! Get down!" Ichigo hissed at her.

"But I don't wanna!" Rukia said, stubbornly. Ichigo glared at her.

"Fine" Rukia sat down.

YES!! I'M SO HAPPY FOR MYSELF. WELL ANYWAY I HAD TO CUT THE CAHPTER SHORT. I HAVE TO LEAVE TO GO TO THE HOMECOMING GAME! OH YEAH ALMOST FORGOT- REVIEW!!


	5. FanHollows?

HEY PEOPLES!!! WOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ALREADY ON CHAPTER 5! ANYWAY, I'D LIKE TO THANK _**Hollowheart3 **_FORGIVING ME THE IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER. NOW ON WITH IT PEOPLE! READ THE CHAPTER!!

-----------------------------

Ichigo and Rukia continued on talking with Ukitake. After a while Ichigo and Rukia decided that it was time to go back to the office.

As they were walking back, some random 13th squad member ran up to Ichigo

"Kurosaki-taichou!" He gasped. He seemed like he had run a long way. "Kurosaki-taichou, Kuchiki-fukutaichou! There are a whole mess of hollows attacking!"

"What?! How many?" Ichigo asked.

"There are about 20!"

"Why are so many hollows attacking now?" Rukia asked.

"Dunno, don't care! Come on! We got help them" Ichigo said to her. He turned the 13th member guy. "Where are they?"

"That way!" He pointed north.

"'K! Thanks!" Ichigo ran off.

"Oi Ichigo! Wait for me!" Rukia took off too.

Ichigo ran quickly though the courtyard. Rukia was right behind him.

"Ichigo! I'm gonna go get our Zanpac-to!" Rukia yelled to him.

"Okay! Meet me up there." Ichigo yelled back at her.

Rukia sprinted off to get their swords, while Ichigo ran to help. Ichigo reached the hollow attack site before Rukia got back.

Ichigo saw Kenpachi. "Oi Kenpachi! What's going on!?" Ichigo shouted over to him.

"Ichigo! I think these hollows are on something!! They keep crying out your name!" Kenpachi said.

Speaking of which "Iccchhhiiiiggggoooo!!!!" one of the hollows roared!

Ichigo looked up to see a mass of hollows starting to descend on him.

"Kenpachi, why are they saying my name?" Ichigo started to look worried.

"The hell I should know" Kenpachi shrugged. "All though, it doesn't look like you have your sword so I suggest that you run."

The hollows were getting closer and screaming his name louder. Then when one of them saw him, they screeched and fell, to be trampled by the others.

"Damn it Rukia! Where are you!!" Ichigo decided to run.

The hollows decided to follow him. They were right on his back when he found Rukia.

"Ichigo! What are you doing out here? I thought that you were fighting the hollows" Rukia said, joining him in running.

"Yeah I was going to but then the hollows yelled out my name and started chasing me!" Ichigo said, looking behind him.

"Why are they saying your name?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know!" Ichigo said.

"IIIIIICCCCCCCCCCIIIIIIIGGGGGGGOOOOOOO!!!!" one of the hollows roared out again. This made Ichigo's face tense up a bit.

"Ruuukkiiiaa!!" Ichigo cried out. "Plleeeaassee tell me that you brought my Zanpac-to!"

"I knew I was forgetting something!" Rukia snapped her fingers together.

"I hate you right now Rukia!" Ichigo glared at her. "At least tell me that you brought your's?!"

"Yeah I got mine" Rukia said.

"Well attack them! Geez!" Ichigo yelled at her.

"Sorry!" Rukia said sarcastically. She unsheathed her sword and made to attack the hollows, but they all dodged it. "WHAT!? I didn't even scratch one of them!" Rukia said.

The hollows roared Ichigo's name again. The two continued to run.

"Ichigo! Please tell me you have a plan!" Rukia said.

"I was hoping that you did!" Ichigo yelled out. 'Stupid freakin hollows! Why are they chasing me! More importantly how did they learn my name?' Ichigo though for a minute "Wait a minute!" Ichigo said aloud.

"What!? We can't wait!" Rukia yelled at him.

"No I figured out why their chasing me!" Ichigo said. Rukia looked at him with a questioning face. "They're fangirl hollows!"

Rukia just stared at him, disbelief evident on her face. "Hollow's don't have hearts! They can't possibly love, Ichigo!"

Ichigo shrugged. "Think about it, Rukia. I mean they're chasing me and yelling out my name. Last time I checked, those were the signs of a fangirl!"

"But that's not possible!" Rukia said.

"Well, right now, it looks possible!" Ichigo said back.

"Well how do we check if it is possible?"

Ichigo started rummaging though his pockets. He found a folded piece of paper and threw it behind him. The hollow quickly surrounded it, and began fighting over the small piece of paper. Ichigo and Rukia stopped running to watch the hollows slowly kill each other.

"I told that they were fangirls!" Ichigo said.

"Yeah yeah, enjoy the moment…" Rukia mumbled. How she hated not being right.

There was only two hollows left and they didn't last long. One hollow killed the other, while Rukia killed the remaining hollow.

"I don't ever want to do that again!" Ichigo said "I hate fan-'_hollows_'!"

"You even made up new name for them?" Rukia was a bit weirded out.

"Well of course! You'd of done the same!" Ichigo said.

------------------

HEY PEOPLES!! YES THAT IS THE END OF MY CHAPTER. ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Whatever!

HEY PEOPLES! WELL HERE IT IS! CHAPTER 6! I CAN'T BELIVE I'M ACUATALLY ON THE 6TH ONE ALREADY! ANYWAY, READ ON!!

Ichigo and Rukia walked back to the office slowly. On the way down there they ran into Bakuya.

"Kurosaki…." Bakuya glared. "Rukia…"

"Why did you stop us Bakuya?" Ichigo asked impatiently.

"I wanted to ask you if you'd pick you lieutenant yet"

"Yeah I have…" Ichigo was beginning to come highly suspicious

"May I ask who?"

"I just so happened to pick Rukia…"

"Really?"

"Believe it Nii-sama!" Rukia shouted out.

Ichigo leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Rukia, that is from another anime."

"Oh…"

"Strange…" Bakuya muttered to himself.

"What's so strange Nii-sama?" Rukia asked.

"That Ichigo actually chose someone. I thought he was going to have to have one assigned to him."

"What makes you think that?" Rukia was still confused.

"I'll tell you later…"

"HELLO!! I'm still over here!" Ichigo yelled out.

"Yeah I know." Rukia said.

Suddenly a paper came and smacked Ichigo in the face. He ripped it off, and looked for a minute. Rukia came over curious what it said.

"It's something about some festival coming up next week..." Ichigo said.

Rukia's eyes went wide. "What!? I thought was still a month away!" She shouted.

"What the festival for?"

"It's to celebrate all the people in the soul society."

"Then why are you so panicked about it?

"Because every noble family has to make something for it!"

"Ok..."

"And I bet the Nii-sama hasn't even thought about it yet!"

"I'm not one for festivals..." Bakuya murmured.

"Ok..." Ichigo was still a bit confused. "Why can't you just say you forgot?"

"Because they wouldn't like it!"

"Just make a poster or something"

"That's too simple!"

"Sorry I'm trying help!" Ichigo yelled at her.

"Well, your ideas are too stupid!" Rukia yelled back.

"Whatever! I'm going home!" Ichigo stomped off.

"Wait! Ichigo, I didn't mean it like that! Where are you going!?"

"I just told you BAKA!" Ichigo snapped back at her.

Ichigo began to run, only the opposite way from his house. Rukia bowed to her brother and took off after him.

---

BLEAAHHH! I HATED THIS CHAPTER! JEEZ! CAN YOU SAY WRITER'S BLOCK! ANYWAY TELL ME HOW STUPID IT WAS!


	7. Festival Day 1

WHATEVER….. READ THE DANG CHAPTER…..

'_Hmmm…I really want to make something this year… hmmm..' _Byakuya was thinking to himself. "I've got it! I know exactly what we will make..." Byakuya was talking to himself.

XXXXXFestival Day 1!!XXXXXXX

Ichigo walked down to the commons area lugging a wagon shaped thing behind him. The waggon had something with a tarp over it. He wheeled it to his station and dropped it.

"All right, now what!" Ichigo screamed to himself. "God dang, I'm so bored!"

"ICCCHHHIIIGGGOOOO!!!!" Rukia skipped up to him. "Good Morning Ichigo! How are you today?"

"Rukia! It's too early in the morning for that!" Ichigo complained.

"You were just complaining you were bored. I decided to cheer you up!"

"I'd rather be bored than annoyed! Now sit down!"

"But Ichigo! We should go around and see what the other captains made!"

"Fine..." Ichigo stood up.

Ichigo and Rukia walked around to the other booths. Everyone had something crazy.

"Dude! What is up with this festival thing! It's so damn weird!" Ichigo ranted.

"Turely Ichigo, it's not that weird. I think it's quite fun."

"Yeah well... you're weird too..."

"AM NOT!" Rukia yelled at him, waiting for him to yell back.

He didn't. "...What did you make Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Wait and see..." Ichigo smirked at her.

"But Ichigo!! You're supposed to tell meeee!" She whined to him.

"Key word there...'Supposed to'! Doesn't mean I have to..."

"Yes it does Ichigo! Tell me Pleaaassseee!"

"No. Wait like everyone else in the world."

"Awwww c'mon Ichigo!"

"For the last time NO!!"

"Fine! Let's go to Nii-sama's booth."

Rukia walked off. Ichigo went the other to his booth. Rukia looked back to see if Ichigo was behind her or not. He wasn't. Ichigo was already back at his stand. She ran back over and grabbed his hand dragging him behind her. He didn't argue to much. Finally Rukia and Ichigo reached Byakura booth.

"Good Morning Nii-sama! How are you?" Rukia said.

"Better if was later in the morning..."

"See! Told you" Ichigo mumbled.

"Shut up Ichigo!" Rukia hit him over the head.

Ichigo held his head. "Evil witch..." He whispered to him self.

Rukia hit him again. Ichigo scoffed off back to the booth.

"Oh no you don't Ichigo!" She grabbed the back of his kimono.

"AHH! Let go!" Ichigo said, gasping for breath.

"Ok..." Byakura was completely weirded out. "Anyway...What did you make Ichigo?"

"Can't tell. Rukia'll hear it."

"Ahh... You know you really should tell her."

"Again key word there 'Should'!"

"Whatever Kurosaki..."

-----------------------------------

YAY PEOPLES! I UPDATED ANYWAY SORRY FOR THE WAIT! SCHOOL AND EVERYTHING ELSE IN THE WORLD GOT IN THE WAY! YEAH SO UMM...REVIEW!


	8. WHAT THE! A PIKACHU!

OK EVERYONE! HERE IT IS. NOW YOU ALL WILL FIND OUT WHAT ICHIGO MADE!

"Pika pika pika pika!!" some random creature ran out in the middle of the street yelling 'Pika'.

Ichigo and Byakuya looked at it, like it was some sort of alien monster.

Rukia, on the other hand….thought it was absolutely adorable!

"Awww!!! Look at it Ichigo! Isn't it cute!?" Rukia squealed.

"No. it's weird." Ichigo said, even though Rukia heard none of it. She'd run over to pick up the Pikachu.

She ran back over to Ichigo and the Pikachu in his face. "See! It's even cuter up close!"

"Get it outta my face Rukia!" Ichigo yelled at her.

The Pikachu got scared and relinquished a Thunderbolt on him. And Rukia, who just had to be holding him.

"Rukia! I told you not to do anything stupid!" Ichigo said, trying not to yell again. He wasn't going to get another shock!

"Aww! It just gets cuter and cuter!" Rukia said, snuggling up with it. Rukia looked up to Byakuya with big puppy dog eyes. "Nii-sama… Can I please keep him?"

"Rukia we have no need for something like that." Byakuya said.

"PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE brother!"

"No."

She turned to Ichigo. "Ichigo can you keep him with you?"

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because it's adorable!"

"No"

"But you were saying that your house got to quiet!" Rukia said. "This little guy could liven up you home life!" she smiled at him.

And of course, how could Ichigo refuse something like that. He reluctantly accepted.

"YAY! Now I can see it everyday!" She squealed again. "Oh wait! You need a name little guy!" Rukia thought for a while. "I got it! I'll name you Simpachi!"

Ichigo sighed heavily. He turned to Byakuya "I don't see how you deal with her all the time…"

"Me neither. At least I don't have a weird animal living with me now."

"Shut up Byakuya!"

"Anyway now that she's distracted with that… thing…What did you make?"

"Oh just a giant stature of myself!" Ichigo laughed

"Seriously Kurosaki!'

"No! For real! That's what I made!"

"O...kk…"

"Yeah…couldn't think of anything else…"

"That's plainly obvious Kurosaki."

Rukia was still so excited over little Simpachi. She had completely ignored the fact that Ichigo had just told her brother what she had wanted to know since the day began.

Ichigo walked over to her. "Oi Rukia. Time to go back to our stand."

"Ok!" She picked up Simpachi and walked off behind Ichigo.

They were walking in silence back to the stand. Well except for the accessional cheers of joy from Rukia whenever Simpachi did something she thought was cute. By the time the got back, Ichigo was running close to completely snapping.

"Rukia could you stop snuggling with that thing"

"Ichigo! Simpachi's not an 'It'!" She said. "Simpachi's a he!"

"Sure '_he'_ is…" Ichigo said, not really caring.

"Look Ichigo! He looks a little bit like you!"

"WHAT! That little fur ball and I look nothing alike!" Ichigo shouted at her.

"Yes you do! Look at his little tuffs of fur on his head!" Rukia pointed them out. "See! His hair's just like your's! Messy!"

"What! My hair is not messy! I like my hair!"

"Don't worry Ichigo! Everyone else likes your hair too!"

"See! Wait what! What does that mean!?"

"It means with out you hair I couldn't call you this!"

"What are yo—" He was cut off.

"Strawberry!"

"Grr! Rukia how many freaking times have I told you not to call me that! First things first my hair is freaking awesome and by no means funny. And second what does my name have anything to do with my hair. And third my name means one who protects!" Ichigo yelled. "Get it!? Got it! GOOD!"

Ichigo had completely forgotten that the Pikachu could shock the living hell out of him. And that's just what it did!

YAY PEOPLES! I MADE ANOTHER CHAPTER. YES I ADDED A PIKACHU IN HERE, BUT HEY WHAT CAN I SAY! THEY'RE ADORABLE! ANYWAY, REVIEW!!!!


	9. Fear the ALMIGHTY Rukia!

_**Sorry it's been so long… I've been really busy lately! School, soccer, friends, more school. Jeez! Teacher's really like to pile the work on ya, huh!? Any way on with the story!**_

As Ichigo and Rukia were walking back from Byakuya's booth, Rukia decided to stop at another booth.

"Oi Renji!" Rukia shouted to him. "Why aren't you with Nii-sama?"

"I'm sick of him… He gets on my nerves!" Renji shouted back at her.

"I feel your pain!" Ichigo added to the conversation.

The comment got Ichigo a hard kick to the shin though… Ichigo just stood there for a little bit hoping on one foot while getting a lecture from Rukia about 'respecting your elders' and what not.

Soon enough, Rukia and Ichigo walked over to 'talk' to Renji, not just shout across the road.

"So Ichigo… What did you make?" Renji asked, leaning on the edge of his stand.

"Sorry Renji. I can't tell you." Ichigo replied.

"Why not?"

"Rukia might hear" Ichigo smirked at her.

Rukia kicked him again, this time on the other shin.

"Damn it! Now both of my shins hurt!" Ichigo yelled to absolutely nothing.

Rukia just gave him a very evil eye. Ichigo ran of to go hide in a corner.

"Rukia… Chill out, okay?" Renji said trying to lessen the tension in the air.

Rukia turned around and stared Renji down as well. Renji soon joined Ichigo in hiding in a corner.

'Now's my chance!' Rukia thought to herself. 'Now that they're fearing me in a corner I can sneak a peek at Ichigo's object!' Rukia spirited off in the other direction.

Ichigo soon realized what Rukia was up to. "Wait Rukia stop!" Ichigo yelled at her. He, too, sprinted off.

That left Renji in the corner, all by his lonesome.

"Now what?" He asked, intending for only the air to hear him. He got up and walked back over to his stand.

Back to Ichigo and Rukia. Ichigo was still chasing Rukia. Rukia was still trying to get to the stand.

'I'm almost in the clear!' She said silently to herself. She was still unaware that Ichigo was following behind her. Very close, I might add.

'Damn it Rukia! She's gonna try and see what I made!' Ichigo thought. And the little light bulb signaling an idea, appeared. 'I got it!'

Ichigo leaped up, meaning to land in front of her. But his foot slipped on some gravel on the take-off. So he ended up landing on top of her.

Before Rukia knew what was happening, she was on the ground, with Ichigo on top of her.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia cried out in surprise. "When did you get here!?"

"Uh… Just now?" Ichigo's face turned red as soon as he saw that he was lying on top of Rukia in the middle of the street, with many people staring at them.

One little boy turned around to his mother and asked "Mommy? What are those two people doing?"

That put the mother in an awkward position. She soon ushered her son out of sight.

Rukia looked up and finally realized what the little boy was talking about.

Her face turned red "ICHIGO! GET OFF!!" She pushed him off with such great force; he was actually sent flying backwards into their stand.

"Ow…" Ichigo said, rubbing his head. He got up and dusted off his uniform.

Rukia walked over to the stand. "Look what you did Ichigo! You broke the stand that we worked so hard to make!"

"Rukia…" Ichigo said getting ticked off. "We didn't build the stand, someone else did! And you were the one who shoved me into the stand!"

Rukia just glared at him. He glared back. Everyone around them just sort of ambled about, unsure of what to make of them.

_**Jeez! I couldn't think of what to make them do! Anyway Review please!**_


	10. Festival day 2: Captain's day!

WHATEVER! GEEZ… ANYWAY I WAS BORED SO I DICIDED TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER…

Ichigo woke up with the sun in his eyes. He sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He got dressed quickly and had breakfast.

"Damn it! I have to go to that stupid festival thing today…" Ichigo groaned into the emtiness of his home.

Suddenly, there was a sharp knock on his door. He got and answered it. It was none other than-

Kenpachi Zaraki!

"What the- What are you doing here!" Ichigo asked him.

"Relax Ichigo. I'm not here to fight you… That'll wait for tomorrow."

"Then why the fuck are you here!?"

Pretty soon all the other captains and lieutenants showed up behind him.

"It's our day off!" Rukia said, appearing form behind Kenpachi.

Ichigo just sort of started at them.

"eh… so what do we do?"

"We're gonna g to that one place in the Human world… uhh…what's if called? The beach!" Mastumoto said.

Ichigo, again, just stared.

"Come on Ichigo! We're leaving in a couple of minutes" Rukia said pulling him out of his house.

"Hey! I don't even wanna go!" Ichigo protested as Rukia drug him across the floor.

"Too bad! I'm gonna make you!"

"Why me!" Ichigo whined.

"You work to hard Ichigo, that's why!"

"Fine! I'll go if you let go of me!" Ichigo gave in.

Rukia let go of him. Ichigo stood up and brushed of his pants. "Thank you" He said sarcastically

Pretty soon, all the captains and their lieutenants (Including Ichigo and Rukia) were on they're way to the beach in the Living World. They arrived in front of Ichigo and Rukia's old school and boarded a chartered bus.

"I can't believe you go a chartered bus." Ichigo groaned as he took the seat in the far back. Rukia took the seat beside him. The other captains spread out across the bus, and Ichigo and Rukia were relatively alone in the back.

"Ichigo?" Rukia said.

"What?" Ichigo said staring out the window.

"why didn't you ever take me to the beach when I was living at your house?"

"Cause I really don't like the beach." Ichigo whispered to her.

"Oh…" Deciding that is was one of those things he'd tell her eventually, she left him alone.

About half way down the road to the beach, Ichigo looked up to see where they were. He looked over at Rukia, only to see that she was asleep. Ichigo just watched her for a minute, than turned back to his window. He soon fell asleep himself.

Rukia woke up and found that her vision was somewhat askew. She looked around her, and found herself asleep on Ichigo's shoulder. A blush soon rose to her cheeks, thinking that he was awake and completely pissed off at her. But she found that he was asleep too.

She smiled softly, and decided that he had a comfortable shoulder and laid her back on it. She fell asleep shortly.

_**THE BEACH!**_

The bus came to a halt as they pulled into the bus turnaround at the beach. The driver let everyone off then drove off.

Ichigo stepped onto the sand in a pair of swimming trunks and a towel around his neck. He also had his typical scowl on, only it seemed much heavier at this point in time. He walked over to a deserted spot on the sand and sat down, away from everyone else.

Rukia was slightly confused as to why Ichigo wanted to sulk on his vacation time.

"Hey Rukia, relax…" Her brother said appearing out of nowhere.

"But Ichi-"

"Leave him. If he wants to sulk let him." Byakuya said walking toward the water.

Rukia shrugged and followed her brother to the water. Yahciru and Kenpachi were having a splash war; Hinamori and Mastumoto were chasing fish. Rukia smiled. She was happy to see everyone so relaxed for once. Although she felt a certain emptiness without Ichigo felling the same joy she had at the moment. She looked over at him.

He was laying on the sand, staring at the sky. His scowl was even deeper than it was then when they arrived.

She made her way to get out of the water to go see if Ichigo wanted some company. She walked over to him and looked at him.

"Oi Ichigo" She said.

"GWAHH!!" Ichigo jumped about 5 feet in the air. He looked up to see who startled him. "Oh… Hey Rukia…" Ichigo said, turning back to the sky.

"Soo… Whatcha doin?" Rukia said as she sat next to him.

"What does it look like midget?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Whatever…"

"Don't you wanna go into the water with everyone else?"

"Not really…"

"why not?"

"'Cause laying here just fine with me…"

"Really?"

"That's what I just said…"

Rukia paused for a minute. She had an idea.

"Ichigo…"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm hungry" Rukia smiled. "What do you eat on the beach?"

Ichigo sat up and stared at her "C'mon… We'll find something to eat…"

They walked up the beach to where all the little stands were. Ichigo walked up to a certain stand and got two snow cones and walked back over to Rukia. He handed her one.

She stared at it.

"It's called a snow cone." Ichigo said, taking a bite out of his.

Rukia stared at it, then licked it a couple of times. Finally she took a huge bite out of it. She looked back up at Ichigo. He was laughing slightly.

"Anything else you want?" Ichigo said.

"For you to go in the water with everyone else." Rukia smiled at him.

Ichigo sighed. "Fine…" He said, walking to the water. Rukia ran after him.

He turned around and stopped. Rukia glared at him.

"After my snow cone!" Ichigo said. Rukia laughed at him.

They both sat down on the sand and continued to eat their snow cones.

WOOHOO NOTHER CHAPTER DONE! PEOPLE REVIEW!


	11. the trouble with water

GEEZ! SCHOOL SUCKS! IT'S LITTERALLY MAKING ME SICK! I SOOOO NEED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER!

Ichigo ate his snow cone slowly, and when I type slowly, I mean slowly! Rukia glowered at him.

"Hurry up Ichigo!" Rukia warned.

"I don't wanna get brain freeze!" Ichigo said back to her.

When he finally finished, he got up and walked to the farthest trash can from the water. Rukia jumped in front of him.

"Where do you think you are going Mr. Ichigo?" Rukia scolded.

"To throw away trash." He stated simply.

"There's a trash can right next to you."

"Oh…" Ichigo threw the paper in the can and Rukia led him of to the water.

Then an idea hit him. "Wait Rukia! We can't get in the water!"

"Why!?" Rukia snapped around, ready to smack him.

"'Cause we have to wait an hour after eating."

"Ichigo!"

"You don't want cramps do you?"

"…" Rukia was silent

Ichigo sat down on the sand, followed by Rukia. She stared at the water, hating that Ichigo had defeated her. But she vowed that she would get him in the water by the end of the day.

"Ichigo! It's been an hour! Can we get in the water now?!" Rukia whined.

"You can." Ichigo said.

"No!! You said that you'd get in the water!" Rukia jumped on his back.

"What the hell! GET OFF RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled.

"No way! Not till you get in the water with me!" Rukia screamed at him.

"Fine!" Ichigo said. Rukia jump off his back.

Bad Idea, Rukia!

Ichigo ran. He ran as fast as he could. Rukia just stood there, not believing what Ichigo had just done. Typically it was her who did something like that! Rukia ran after him. She was mad!

Finally Rukia caught up with him.

"What is with you Ichigo!!??" Rukia shouted at him "You've never run away from anything else! Why some salty beach water?"

Ichigo looked away. "None of your business." He stated simply.

"C'mon! Tell me Ichigo!" Rukia pleaded him.

Ichigo simply turned his head away from her.

"Fine! You'll just have to miss out on all the fun." Rukia said walking back to the water.

Ichigo laid down on the sand. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

Rukia looked back at him. Seeing that his eyes were closed, she ran up and grabbed his ankles. She dragged him across the sand.

Ichigo opened his eyes, only to see Rukia pulling him along the sand.

"What the! Rukia let me go!" Ichigo yelled.

"HA! I got you now!"

"Wait, Rukia! I can't…" Ichigo sounded like he was panicking.

"Can't what Ichigo, What?" Rukia dropped his feet in the sand.

SORRY GUYS! YEAH I KNOW I KNOW. HORRIBLE PLACE TO STOP! I JUST WANTED TO FINISH IT! ANYWAY REVIEW!


	12. You can't WHAT?

OKAY! I'VE GOT THIS CHAPTER WRITEN DOWN WOOHOO! CHEER FOR ME!

"I… I can't…" Ichigo stuttered.

"Hurry up! I don't wanna wait all day!" Rukia tapped her foot impatiently.

"Icantswim!" He said extremely fast, to where no one on earth could understand.

"What? I didn't quite catch that…" Rukia said.

"I said- I can't swim! Okay! I can't swim!" he shouted at her. Afterward, he realized what he had just said and turned away, hoping that she did not just hear that.

"You can't swim?" Rukia said, confused.

"No…" He mumbled.

"Why not Ichigo?" She questioned further. "Were you never taught?"

"Yeah I was…"

"Then, why can't you swim?"

"Cause when I was learning to swim, my mom was showing me how to dive, and I went under to grab a small pebble. I tried to come up but my foot got caught on a piece of sea weed, and I couldn't get up for air…"

"Oh…"

"And as I was struggling to get up, I woke up a nest of jellyfish, and one of them stung me. I've haven't gone into the water since…"

Rukia just stared at him. "I'm sorry that happened Ichigo." She muttered.

Suddenly she snapped her head up with a huge grin on her face. She grabbed Ichigo's wrist and dragged him to the area with all the booths. Ichigo looked down at her.

"Why did you take me here?"

"Cause I want Ice Cream!" Rukia said, giggling slightly.

This caused Ichigo to crack a smile. He walked over to the ice cream man and got two ice creams. He walked back over to her. She smiled and grabbed her ice cream. She licked it then turned to Ichigo and frowned.

"Ichigo! I wanted strawberry!" She whined.

"What is with you and strawberry!? You always want everything in that flavor!" He said, getting a bit ticked off.

"Well, I'm sorry if it tastes good." She stated simply.

"Whatever…" Ichigo turned back to his ice cream.

After they had finished they're ice cream, Ichigo sat down on the sand, shortly followed by Rukia. A small breeze picked up and blew threw Ichigo's hair. Rukia looked up to see Ichigo smiling slightly. The sun had begun to set.

"Hey Rukia. Have you ever seen fireworks here?" Ichigo said, breaking the silence that had settled between them.

"Not here, no." She answered. "Why?"

"Cause, they're gonna start soon"

Sure enough, there was a loud crack that came from nowhere. Rukia jumped slightly, leaning into Ichigo.

"Your fireworks are nothing like the Shiba's!" She said, slightly shook up from the random explosion.

The sparks began to fall to the ground causing Rukia to borrow into Ichigo's chest even more.

"They're gonna fall on us!" She cried.

Ichigo put his arm around her. "Relax, Rukia. They're falling in the water." He said, trying to comfort her.

She looked up to see that the sparks faded out before the hit the water. She relaxed a bit, and turned to face the water, but she and Ichigo remained like they were before.

"Ichigo…"

"Mmm…." Ichigo kept watching the fireworks.

"I like beach…"

Ichigo's grip on her tightened slightly "Me too…" He smiled.

They sat there silently watching the fireworks. Soon enough, a salesman came around with glow sticks. Rukia saw one and pulled on Ichigo's shirt.

"What?" He asked.

She pointed at the sticks. Ichigo laughed slightly.

"Those are glow sticks, Rukia. They have a gel inside that make them glow in the dark." Ichigo informed her. "You want one?"

She nodded. He pulled out his wallet and flagged the man over to them. The man gave him a glow stick in exchange for Ichigo's money. He handed to Rukia, and she stared at it for a minute.

She began waving it around, making those light streaks in the air. Ichigo smiled and lay back down on the sand, watching Rukia act like an eight year old.

Soon, as much as they didn't want it, the fireworks ended and the chartered bus that the Shinigami had rented returned. They boarded again and Ichigo and Rukia took their seats at the back.

Rukia started to look sleepy. Ichigo looked over and noticed this.

"Rukia, you can lay on me if you want…" He said. She smiled slightly and laid her head on his shoulder.

After about two minutes she fell asleep. Ichigo smiled and laid his head on hers and he too drifted of to dreamland.

_Click!_

A camera snapped, signaling that a picture had been taken. Kenpachi chuckled evilly.

"Blackmail!" He muttered.

YAY! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	13. Kenpachi goes pysco, oh too late!

WOOOHOOO! DAY OFF! SO HAPPY! READ! I COMMAND YOU. WHAT ARE YOU DOING READ THE CHAPTER!

_KNOCK_

Ichigo slowly got up. He looked at his clock. 4:30 AM. Who the heck was up at 4:30 in the morning? Ichigo walked to the door and answered it, only to be attack by none other than-

Kenpachi Zaraki!

"What the hell! What are you doing at four in the morning at my house!?" Ichigo said, pushing Kenpachi out the door. "I was sleeping!"

"Sleeping is for losers! Fight me now!"

"HUH!?" Ichigo stared at him. "Are you fucking CRAZY!? Don't answer that… I'm going back to bed!" Ichigo attempted to slam the door.

"Fight me or else!" Kenpachi said, digging into his pockets. He pulled out a certain picture. "Or else this will be posted all over Soul Society!" Kenpachi smirked.

Ichigo sighed. He looked at the picture and his grew wide. "HUH!? WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?"

"Last night!" Ichigo tried to grab it, but to avail.

Finally Ichigo gave up and grabbed Zangetsu. "Fine! One fight then I'm going back to bed!" Ichigo followed Kenpachi out to an open field.

"Ready Ichigo?"

"Sure…" Ichigo pulled out Zangetsu and took a fighting pose.

Kenpachi drew his sword and charged Ichigo. Ichigo simply dodged and thrust Zangetsu upward, slicing Kenpachi's chest. Kenpachi recoiled slightly before attempting another attack. Ichigo flipped Zangetsu around and nailed Kenpachi's forehead with the hilt.

"HA! You've gotten better Ichigo!" Kenpachi said. Ichigo stood there, not caring.

Kenpachi charged again, this time barely scraping Ichigo shoulder.

"I hate you Kenpachi!" Ichigo said, swinging Zangetsu.

'_Geez, can you say Crack Head! I can't believe Kenpachi wanted to fight at 4:30 in the morning!'_ Ichigo said, dodging one of Kenpachi's attacks.

Finally sun broke. Ichigo and Kenpachi were very cut up and bleeding in most places.

Ichigo got up and put Zangetsu over his shoulder. "I'm going home now! I've had enough fighting!" Ichigo said, walking away.

Kenpachi didn't reply, simply because he was out cold.

Ichigo got back to his house, opened the door, and fell to the floor. He closed his eyes and fell asleep in two seconds.

Rukia opened the door to his house, only to bash in Ichigo's feet with the door.

"Ichigo? Why are you sleeping in the floor?" Rukia said, poking him.

"I don't wanna fight you anymore Kenpachi!" Ichigo muttered in his sleep.

"Ichigo! It's me! Rukia!" Rukia shook him.

Ichigo's eyes popped open. "Rukia! I'm tired. Go away!" Ichigo said, closing his eyes again.

"ICHIGO!!!" Rukia yelled. He didn't move. She ran in to his kitchen and got a glass of ice water. She ran back into the room and dumped in on his head.

"YOWW!!" Ichigo screamed! "COLD COLD COLD!" He tried to brush the water off of his head. He glared up at Rukia. "I hate you…" He told her.

"Whatever" Rukia shrugged. Ichigo stood up, and glowered at Rukia.

"Rukia! I suggest that you be careful." Ichigo said, still sort of out of it.

"Why?" Rukia said.

"Cause Kenpachi's got blackmail on us…" Ichigo said.

"What kind…?" Rukia asked.

"Never mind..." Ichigo said.

"Okay whatever… Anyway, there's a meeting we have to go to this morning…" Rukia said, walking out the door with Ichigo following closely behind.

As they were walking down the street, Renji ran up to them

"Hey guys! The meeting got canceled…"

"YES! NO I CAN GO BACK TO SLEEP!" Ichigo ran back to his house.

"What's up with that?" Renji asked Rukia.

"You know as much as I do…" Rukia shrugged. She motioned for Renji to follow her back to Ichigo's house.

Rukia and Renji walked in the house carefully, well at least Rukia did. Renji, however, stepped on Ichigo walking in.

Renji winced. He saw that Ichigo was fast sleep.

"Mmm!" Ichigo groaned in his sleep.

"Uhh… is he okay?" Renji said pointing at him.

"I dunno… Earlier he was talking in his sleep about not wanting to fight Kenpachi…."

BANG! Just then, the door broke off its hinges. Standing there was Kenpachi Zaraki once again.

"mmm. You are not what expected… Where's Kurosaki?" Kenpachi screeched to the world.

"Kenpachi! Lay off the crack!" Renji yelled at him. "Ichigo's asleep."

"SLEEPING IS FOR LOSERS! WE MUST SPAR AGAIN!!!"

OKAY… THAT WAS WEIRD! ANYWAY PEOPLE YOU NEED TO REVIEW! OR ELSE I'LL SEND KENPACHI AFTER YOU! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	14. Ichigo's Bad day!

Ichigo lay, still asleep on the floor and Renji and Rukia stared at him.

_**TWO HOURS EALIER—**_

Byakuya was taking his 6:30 walk around the Sereitei, when He came across Kenpachi laying face down in the dirt. He walked over to see what had happened.

When he got there, he saw that Kenpachi was pretty beat up, but still alive. He looked around and saw a photograph on the floor.

"Mmm? What's this?" Byakuya said, picking it up and looking at it. His typical cold expression changed to that of a shocked one. "KUROSAKI!" He yelled to absolutely no one, swearing his vengeance.

He walked off to go find Ichigo.

UH-OH!

_**Back to Ichigo!**_

Rukia had Idea on how to wake him up.

"Renji, go get some water out of the kitchen!" Rukia commanded him.

Renji shortly returned with water. Rukia toke the bucket and dumped the water on Ichigo's head. He didn't even flinch!

"Damn it! That always works." Rukia muttered to herself.

"Maybe we should leave him alone?" Renji suggested, earning himself a whack to the head.

"That would not be as fun!" Rukia said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

While Rukia and Renji were arguing over how to wake up Ichigo, Ichigo got up. The water had gotten him up, but he didn't want Rukia to get the satisfaction. He looked around for revenge, and found that the water bucket still had some water in it. He smirked to himself as he tip-toed over to Rukia. He raised the bucket, ready to pour the liquid on her head, but just as he was about to, she turned around and whacked the side of his head, sending the bucket on to his head again.

"Aw man! I just can't get a break, can I!?" Ichigo said. "Damn you Kenpachi!"

Ichigo stood up just as there was a knock at the door. He walked over; ready to destroy the person at the door (Obviously he thought it was Kenpachi!) He opened the door to find that it was…

Byakuya Kuchiki!

"HUH!?" Rukia said, shoving Ichigo out of the way, "Nii-sama? What are you doing here?"

"I came to destroy Ichigo!" Byakuya said, pulling out his Senbonzakura (I think that's how you spell it…?)

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANNA DESTROY ME!?"

"You're making moves on my sister…" he muttered to him.

"What!?!?" Rukia chimed in this time. "When did Ichigo make a move on me!?"

"Well, look at this picture." Byakuya said holding the photo up.

Ichigo eyes widened. He quickly grabbed the picture and shoved it in his pocket.

"You don't need to see that!" Ichigo said, sounding panicked. He glowered at Byakuya for a moment then asked "Where did you get this?"

"I found it lying out on the floor by Kenpachi!" Byakuya told him.

That was slightly a relief for Ichigo. He though that Kenpachi had made copies of the picture.

"Ichigo! I wanna see the picture!" Rukia said, attempting to grab the photo.

Ichigo held it above his head. "No way midget!" That earned Ichigo a kick to the shin! Ichigo stood there, excuse me, hoping there still trying to keep the photo away from Rukia.

Eventually Rukia got tired of trying to get the photo, and vowed that she'd sneak into his house and look at it when he was sleeping.

"Hey, wasn't the festival today?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh yeah!" Rukia said, remembering suddenly. "It's All-the-captains-beat-up-the-newest-one day!"

"What!? You're kidding!" Ichigo said. "I've had a rough enough day already without having the other captains looking for my head!"

"Relax Ichigo, she's kidding!" Renji said. "Actually it's make-hell-for-the-new-captain day; which would explain how you day went." Renji informed him.

"Wait! Does that mean that you two are gonna-"

"Ichigo relax. I already enjoy making life hard for you…" Rukia said, "I'm not gonna make today worse. I'll wait till tomorrow!" She joked.

"Rukia that doesn't make me feel any better…" Ichigo said, sitting on his couch.

OK I COULDN'T THINK OF WHAT ELSE TO PUT IN THIS CHAPTER! SORRY, GOMEN! ANYWAY, REVIEW!! NOW!


	15. SWS Attacks Ichigo!

HEY GUYS! READ THE CHAPTER NOW!

-- -- -- -- -- - - - -- - - -- - -

Ichigo sat on his couch wondering who would pop up next to torment him. Why oh why did he have to be the new captain!? Rukia and Renji were enjoying every last minute of watching Ichigo be semi-paranoid.

Soon enough, there was a knock at the door. Rukia and Renji just sat there looking at Ichigo, and Ichigo did the same to them. There was another knock.

"Ichigo, you should answer your door…"Renji said, smirking slightly, "It's only common curtsey for a house's owner to answer their own door…"

"NO WAY!" Ichigo shouted. "It's gonna be a captain trying to rape me or something! You're my lieutenant you get it!!"

Rukia sat there and just stared at Ichigo. Renji switched between the two. He finally got up and walked to the door.

"Fine! I'll get it!" Renji said turning the doorknob; He came face to face with the entire 11th squad.

"Is Ichigo here?" Ikkaku asked Renji, trying to poke his head in the door.

"Uh… No" Renji said, semi-panicked. "He uh… Died! Yeah that's it! He died!"

"Renji… In case you haven't noticed… We're all sorta DEAD!" Ikkaku said losing his head.

"Relax Ikkaku! Ichigo's not in at the moment… He went out to buy…. Uh… Milk!"

"Hey Renji, are they gone?" Rukia whispered fiercely.

"No they're not gone." Renji whispered back.

"Well hurry up! Ichigo's freaking me out!"

"HEY!" Ichigo yelled suddenly, blowing his cover. "Opps!" He muttered covering his mouth with his hands.

"There you are Ichigo!" Ikkaku turned to Renji, "Oh by the way! We're not the 11th squad! Ready Girls!"

Suddenly, they all pulled off their costumes, revealing themselves as the Shinigami Women's Society!

"Ichigo-san! Come out here and play with us." The leader demanded.

"Uhh… No!" Ichigo said, nervously. "I'd really rather that I didn't…"

"NO! YOU WILL COME OUT HERE!"

"AHH! Rukia! Help me!"

"No way! This is hilarious!" Rukia said sitting back down on the couch to watch Ichigo suffer some more.

"That's the last time I'll be nice to you…" Ichigo mumbled.

Suddenly the SWS broke through the door frame, in order to attack Ichigo. Rukia just sat there laughing. Renji sat at the door surprised that the women had completely pushed him aside.

Ichigo ran. He ran though his kitchen, then to his bedroom. He pulled back the curtains covering his window. He braced himself and jump though it. Glass scattered everywhere. It was then Ichigo realized something.

He was on the 10th level.

He looked down, and muttered "Oh crap!" He began falling at an unspeakable rate!

"Wait a minute! I'm a Shinigami! It won't hurt that bad!" Ichigo relaxed.

_CRASH! _Ichigo had hit the ground.

Little did he know that the SWS had followed him out the window. He got up slowly.

"No I was wrong! That hurt!" He said, pushing himself up with his arms slowly.

Soon enough, the SWS came crashing down on him, crushing him further into the ground.

"Where did he go!?" The one at the top of the mound yelled. "Kurosaki-san! Where are you?"

Ichigo lay there, underneath about 100 people.

'_Geez! When they say six feet under, they're not kidding!' _He thought to himself.

Pretty soon, the SWS had all gotten up and ran off to find him. They hadn't expected Ichigo to be under their noses the entire time, literally!

'_Phew!' _Ichigo goy up for real this time. He looked up at the sky. It was getting dark. "YES! THE DAY'S ALMOST OVER!!!" He shouted.

The SWS heard his cheers of joy. They immediately turned around, saw him, and ran at him.

"I hate the world…" he muttered before turning and running himself.

Eventually he'd finally lost them. He arrived back at his house, and opened the door. Only to find it completely destroyed! The furniture was upside down, there were writings on the wall, everything was scattered. Ichigo just stared in shock.

Rukia and Renji popped up around the corner from the kitchen. Ichigo glared at them.

"What is the meaning of this?" He glowered.

"Uh… She did it!!" Renji ran out the house like a bolt of lightning.

"Rukia!" Ichigo continued to glare at her.

"Um… I gotta leave… Nii-sama is expecting me for dinner!" Rukia rushed herself out of the room.

"I gotta find better friends…." Ichigo said, shaking his head shamefully.

-- -- -- --- - - - - - - -- - - - -

OKIE-DOKIE! ANTHOUR CHAPTER! OH BY THE WAY! I'VE STARTED ANOTHER STORY I'D LIKE YOU GUYS TO CHECK OUT AND POSSIBLY RVEIW IF YOU WANT. BUT DON'T FORGET ABOUT THIS STORY, KAY. OKAY, UNTIL NEXT TIME MY FAITHFUL READERS!


	16. Strange Dreams

There was darkness surrounding Ichigo's bed. He lay there snoring softly. He had finally been able to go to sleep after the horrible he had had.

The sun rose slowly and shone onto Ichigo's bed, waking him up. He rolled over and hid underneath his blankets.

The blankets were suddenly ripped off of his bed. He grabbed his pillow and slammed on his head, attempting to continue sleeping.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said, snatching his pillow. "Get up already!"

Ichigo shot up. "Rukia! You destroyed my house last night!!" Ichigo stole his pillow back. "You can't come in my house anymore! Get out!" He commanded, but Rukia didn't move. "Didn't you hear-"

"I didn't do anything!" Rukia said, pulling off his bed and dragging him to the front room. "See? Nothing."

The room was completely spotless. Nothing was turned over or scattered about.

Ichigo stood there, completely speechless. _'Wait!'_ He thought. _'She probably just fixed it before she came to wake me up!'_ "Liar!" Ichigo shouted accusingly. "You just fixed it up to where I would think that it was a dream!"

Rukia stood there. "Why Ichigo! Are you okay!?" She walked over and put a hand on his forehead, checking for a fever.

"Yeah I'm fine!" He shouted again. "It's you I'm not so sure about!"

Suddenly there was a crash outside, stopping the two's argument. They both ran outside to see what was going on.

When they stepped outside, they saw a tiny little mouse thing scurrying across the floor.

"Well that's weird…" Rukia muttered.

"What is?"

"There aren't supposed to be mice in Soul Society"

Ichigo stood there, somewhat shocked. "So what does that mean?" Ichigo said, stepping lightly on the mouse's tail, disabling it to run away.

"I don't know Ichigo…" Rukia said, kneeling down to get a closer look at the mouse. "But I think we should take this down the Central 46" She picked up the mouse by its' tail.

The two Shinigami ran down to Central 46 and slammed the doors open. Only to find out, nobody was there.

"Where is everyone?" Rukia looked horrified, "I didn't think today was their day off!"

"Now that you mention it, we didn't pass anyone on the way here…" Ichigo said, recalling their trip down here.

"Yeah! You're right Ichigo!" Rukia ran back out the doors. Ichigo followed.

The two stood out there all alone, in a silence that made Rukia shiver slightly.

"There is something totally wrong!" Ichigo said, stating the obvious.

Rukia had an idea. She kicked Ichigo in the shin, but he was too off in his own world to notice.

"Ichigo! Did that hurt!?" Rukia said, waving her hand in front of his face.

"What hurt?" Ichigo said, scratching his head in confusion.

"I just kicked you!" Rukia shouted. "Didn't you feel it!?"

"No…" Ichigo said slowly.

"Maybe we are in a dream Ichigo!" Rukia said, finally stating her plan.

"That's impossible! If this were a dream, I'd be able to fly without using Bankai!" Ichigo jumped up in the air to show her. He ended up floating in mid-air.

"See! Told you!" Rukia said, pulling him back down.

"Well, fine ruin my fun!" Ichigo pouted slightly.

- -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - -

Rukia and Ichigo lay sleeping in their own houses, unaware of something connecting their dreams.

--- - - - - - - -- - - -

"Okay, so if this really is a dream, then I could jump off a cliff and live!?" Ichigo said.

"I guess…" Rukia muttered, 'i_diot…' _ She thought to herself.

SORRY I HAD TO END IT THERE! I RAN OUT OF STUFF TO RIGHT! FRANKLY, I DON 'T KNOW WHERE I GOT THE IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER…. ANYWAY REVIEW!


	17. How dreams turn sour!

HERE WE GO GUYS! THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE RANDOM… SO IT MAT NOT BE VERY GOOD!

--- - - - - -- - --- --- --- -- -- --- -- -- - - -- - - - -

Ichigo and Rukia walked along the sidewalk in dreamland. Ichigo really just wanted to wake up already.

"Rukia…" He whined. "Is this stupid dream over yet?"

Rukia whacked the back of his head. "I dunno. Did that hurt?"

"No"

"Then it's not over…"

"Muhahahaha" Someone smirked evilly, watching they're monitor. Suddenly someone walked in to the dark, closed-in room.

"Master Hiroyuki-san! Would you like something to drink?" The servant asked politely, cowering a bit.

"No." Hiroyuki answered rudely. The servant was about to leave, "Wait! I've changed my mind. Bring me some water."

"Yes sir!" The servant bowed, then ran out of the room.

"Muhahahaha…." He chuckled again, thinking about how he would torture Ichigo and Rukia not only physically, but mentally as well. "It is time for the fun to begin…"

$$

Ichigo and Rukia continued walking.

Suddenly, a pit opened up in front of Rukia and she had to pinwheel her arms to stay standing.

"Where the hell did that come from!?" Rukia said, backing up quickly.

"Your guess is as good as mine…"

"Muhahahaha!" The laughter came from behind them. Ichigo and Rukia turned back fast, to see who was there.

"What the…" Ichigo said, seeing that there was nothing behind them.

Suddenly, they fell through the ground into a dark room. Ichigo ran to the door and turned the doorknob, only to find that it was locked. He quickly tried to send his fist through the door.

"Ichigo! Calm down!!" Rukia said, running over to him and putting her hands on his shoulders.

"How the heck am I gonna calm down, huh?" Ichigo snapped at her.

"Mhmm…." The voice they had heard earlier was behind them again. "You two probably shouldn't be fighting at a time like this…" He smirked, while he made sure his eyes were covered with his slick, black hair.

Ichigo just stood there. "Why does your voice sound familiar?" Ichigo looked to Rukia for help.

"How dare you!!" He screamed. "You do not remember who I am?! I am Hiroyuki Kazak! I was in your Graduating Class!!"

Ichigo stared at him blankly "eh…?" He racked his brain for anything.

"You borrowed a dollar from me and never paid me back! So now I've sworn vegence!"

"Over a dollar?" Rukia stared at him like he was crazy, which he was.

"Yes!" He laughed evilly again. "Now prepared to be tortured by the one's you love the most!!!" He screeched as he pushed a button on his belt.

Ichigo and Rukia just stared at the two figures that appeared before them….

"Mom/Kaien?"

-- --- --- - -

WELL!? I GOT OVER MY WRITERS BLOCK! ALSO, I'LL PROBABLY POST A PREQUEL FIC TO THIS ONE! IT'LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING! 


	18. ConArtists

Ichigo glanced at Rukia to make sure he's eyesight wasn't screwed up.

"Wait a minute Ichigo!!" Rukia shouted. "If this is a dream can't we just dream that we're awake and then we will?"

"Yeah!!" Ichigo said, closing his eyes. Rukia joined him.

"Muhahahaha!" Hiroyuki laughed evilly, "That is not possible. You are under MY control. This is no longer just a dream!!"

"What the fuck is your problem, Hiroyuki!" Ichigo yelled, grabbing Hiroyuki by his shirt collar, lifting him a good five inches off the floor.

"That is a very stupid question, Kurosaki-san. You and that Kuchiki girl are my problem. Now if you would kindly let me go." Hiroyuki said evilly.

"Why the hell should I let you go, damn it!?" Ichigo shook Hiroyuki.

"Because if you do, I'll tell you the full reason why I hate you too. Not just the Dollar thing…" Hiroyuki was known as a great con-artist back at school. He'd been able to get anything he had ever wanted.

It just so happened that he was working his magic with Ichigo right now.

Ichigo released his collar and Hiroyuki dropped to the floor with a dull thud. He stood up and brushed his pants off. He turned his head up to stare them both in the eye. He smirked.

"Attack, my minions." He whispered.

Ichigo looked over to where his mother and "Kaien", as Rukia had called him, were standing before. They weren't there now. Ichigo looked around trying to spot where they might be.

He caught a glimpse of dark hair headed for Rukia.

"Rukia!! Look ou-" His mother had pinned him on the wall, with her hand closed tightly around his throat.

"Ichigo!" Rukia attempted to run over to help him, but Kaien caught her foot. She looked up to see that Kaien's face completely evil-looking. He pulled out his sword, and made to stab her with it.

"Mom…! I… Cant bre…ath!!" Ichigo said struggling under his mother's grip.

"Ichigo!!" Rukia yelled, pushing Kaien away to go help Ichigo.

--- ---

Hiroyuki smirked at the sight he was seeing; Ichigo and Rukia slowly being pushed to their deaths. Oh how his plan was working out great!

-------00000------

SORRY GUYS. TOO FREAKING SHORT BUT I HAD TO RACK MY BRAIN FOR THIS MUCH! GAHHH!! WHY DOES WRITER'S BLOCK CONFUSE ME SO!! ANYWAY PEOPLE! REVIEW AND OH YEAH HAVE A GREAT NEW YEAR!!


	19. The Fight Between Ichigo and Kaien!

Ichigo shoved his hand under his mother's and pushed her off. He stood there rubbing his neck for a while.

"Damn!" Ichigo said, attempting to catch his breath. "Who knew that Hiroyuki kid was so manipulative…" he whispered to himself.

"Ichigo!" Rukia ran over to him. "Are you okay!?"

"Yeah, just having a little trouble breathing." Ichigo looked up. "Rukia look out!!"

Kaien dived for Rukia's body with his sword pointed at her throat. At the last minute, Ichigo dived in the way. He quickly pulled out Zangetsu and blocked the hit aimed at Rukia.

Rukia just stood there, watching Ichigo and Kaien fight.

'_This isn't supposed to happen…"_ Rukia thought as Ichigo was being pushed back fiercely by Kaien.

Rukia stood up and pulled out her Zanpaktou as well. She charged at Hiroyuki, only to have Ichigo's mother stand in her way.

"Heheh…" Hiroyuki smirked. "You will never defeat me. After all, you can't kill me if this is my dream!" Hiroyuki laughed evilly for what seemed like the thousandth time that day.

-- --

Ichigo made for a slash at Kaien's throat. He dodged at swept his sword out at Ichigo abdomen. The blow connected and sent Ichigo flying into the wall. He slid down slowly, and ran back at him.

"So this is the famous Kurosaki Ichigo, eh?" Kaien asked as their swords connected. He had an eerie sound to his voice. "You don't seem that strong…"

Ichigo made for another blow at his chest. He simply caught his sword and threw him at the wall.

"Why the fuck can't I nail him!?" Ichigo shouted, trying desperately to control his anger. He ran out again, this time jabbed the sword at his throat.

Kaien ducked, but Ichigo managed to scrape his cheek slightly. Kaien made for a sweeping swing, but Ichigo jumped and landed roughly on the blunt of his sword.

"Yeah!" He shouted, raising Zangetsu over his head. "Nowhere to run now!!" He stared charging up his spiritual energy and funneled it to Zangetsu. "Getsuga Tenshou!!" He screamed thrusting the sword down.

The dust in to room rose up due to the explosion. Ichigo laughed slightly "Close range Getsuga Tenshou…"

The dust finally settled to reveal Kaien, laying down a few meters away from him. Ichigo walked over to see if he was dead, though he should have been considering the hit he took. Ichigo leaned over him.

That's when Kaien took the opening and shoved his sword through Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo grabbed the sword only to have it slip through his fingers, cutting them as well.

Kaien simply laughed at his pain. He leaned down to Ichigo and whispered something in his ear.

"NO FREAKING WAY!!" Ichigo shouted, not even trying to control himself this time. He lashed out his sword violently, only to miss every shot. This Kaien guy was flexible beyond belief!

"Heh heh… You expect to protect Rukia with wild slashes like that?" Kaien asked. He jumped back as Ichigo made for another attack.

"I really hate people like you!" Ichigo shouted as he followed up his previous attack with a skillfully landed blow, sending Kaien into the corner. "People that judge other's like you know them!" He said, charging up at him.

He stood a few feet away, gathering his Reitsu into his sword once more. Only difference was that this time he wasn't using Getsuga Tenshou…

"Hey Kaien, I'll bet you didn't know I'm captain of the thirteenth squad, eh?" Ichigo smirked at him.

Kaien looked horrified at the news. He stood up, wavering for a minute. Ichigo sword and begun to be engulfed in a blue Reitsu.

"Watch this, Ban-"Ichigo held the sword out and pushed even more Reitsu into it. "KAI!" He yelled, sweeping the sword to face Kaien.

-- --

Rukia glared at Hiroyuki. She couldn't even get near him! She gripped Sode no Shirayuki and went to attacking Masaki.

She made attacks meant to kill, but wasn't able to hit her at all. And then she noticed something.

Yes, she was dodging, but she also wasn't attacking! Now if only she had away to get around her defense, she could land a blow ending everything…

------ 00000 -------

WOOHOO. FIRST CHAPTER OF THE NEW YEAR! HOPE EVERYONE HAD A GOOD NEW YEAR'S DAY! AND I REALLY HOPED YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER! WE'VE HIT OVER A 100 REVIEWS!! I'M SO HAPPY!! WELL, DON'T JUST SIT THERE CHEERING THAT THE STORY GOT A HUNDRED REVIEWS, MAKE THAT NUMBER GO UP!!!!! ME WANT REVIEWS, THANK YOU!!!


	20. Battle's End

Rukia thought she'd found away around the whole dream thing.

"Ichigo!" She shouted to the other side of the room.

"What!?" he shouted back, just completing his Bankai transformation.

"I think I found away out of this!" Rukia jumped backward to get closer to Ichigo.

"Good!" Ichigo said countering Kaien's attack on him. "I'm getting tired of fighting this guy!"

"Okay, so you know how you can't die in you sleep?"

"Yeah…"

"All we gotta do is almost kill him and we'll get out!"

Ichigo pushed Kaien back to the wall. "Okay, Now we need to distract these too!"

"Yeah!" Rukia said, turning away to go out with the plan.

Kaien raised his sword to attack Rukia's back. Ichigo saw this and dove in front of Kaien.

Rukia turned around just in time to see Ichigo hit the floor. She looked up and saw that Kaien was smirking evilly.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted trying to wake him up.

"I'm fine!" Ichigo said, wiping the blood from his mouth. "He twisted his head back and shouted for Rukia to attack.

Rukia ran over to Hiroyuki and made to attack him, but he had an undetectable barrier surrounding him.

"Damn it!" Rukia cursed. "Ichigo! He's got a barrier!"

"Well, every barrier's got a weak spot! You just gotta find it!" Ichigo said, shoving Kaien into the wall again.

"Right!" Rukia set herself to work on that.

-- --

Ichigo growled as he shoved back Kaien for what seemed like the fortieth time during their fight.

'_Damn it all, Rukia! Hurry up!' _He thought diving out of the way as Kaien sword implanted itself with the ground he was once standing on.

Ichigo swung his sword out and got ready to fire another Getsuga Tenshou at him. But Kaien saw this and started laughing.

"What the fuck are you laughing at!?" Ichigo said, peeved that someone was laughing at him.

"You make me sick! You supposed to be a captain?" Kaien said, his voice sounding hollow. "If you were truly a captain, you should have already taken me out!"

"Watch it!" Ichigo shouted, flash-stepping and holding his sword at his throat.

"And making Rukia you lieutenant? Pathetic!" Now he's really done it.

Ichigo shoved his sword into Kaien neck, giving him a fatal wound. Ichigo pulled his sword out and flicked the blood off. Kaien fell to the floor.

"You can insult me and my pride as a captain, but not Rukia, got that?" Ichigo picked him up, even though he was probably already dead.

Ichigo slammed his body on the wall and punched him. Kaien's body went limp and Ichigo knew for sure that he was dead this time.

He flashed stepped over to Rukia. Rukia looked at him.

Ichigo had blood splattered all over his face and cuts on his body. It made her want to cry. But she didn't. Instead she focused herself onto the barrier.

"Okay, Ichigo. I think I might have found away around the barrier…" Rukia whispered as they were close to Hiroyuki at this point in time.

"Okay. What is it?" He leaned in to hear her.

"We've got to distract him somehow. And distract him into forgetting about the barrier." Rukia stated.

"Gotcha'. I'll distract him, you wait until his guard is down!" Ichigo instructed, letting his Bankai fade away.

Rukia nodded and slipped behind where Hiroyuki was standing. Ichigo stood up and walked up as close as he could get to Hiroyuki.

"Come to surrender, Kurosaki? Where's you girlfriend?" Hiroyuki demanded.

"I'm not sure where Rukia is right now…" Ichigo lied, trying to keep his cool. "You know, I'm sorry I never paid you back… What can I do to make it up to you?"

"It's not just the dollar, you know!" Hiroyuki shouted, losing his cool. "Nobody ever excepted me at that place everyone calls school! And you! Every time I tried to become friends with you group, you told me to go away, or said 'what?' like you didn't hear me!"

Ichigo looked shocked. "I never said anything to you! You never came up to me and said anything similar! You stayed secluded yourself from the rest of the class!" He shouted back.

Ichigo could have sworn he saw steam come out of Hiroyuki's ears.

"You bastard! Nobody has the right to talk to me like that!" He shouted taking a step forward and letting his barrier down in anger.

Hiroyuki stomped over to Ichigo and got in his face. He opened his mouth, but stopped when he saw that Ichigo was smiling at him.

He ducked as Rukia dove at Hiroyuki, with her sword pointed at his head. The blow connected and everything went black.

-- --

Ichigo's eyes shot open and he sat up in a cold sweat then laid back down. He looked over and saw Rukia was waking up more peacefully then he had.

"Phew!" Ichigo sighed. "Glad that is over!" Ichigo said, turning to Rukia.

"Yeah, it was getting pretty hectic…" Rukia said sitting up.

Ichigo looked around. He was in his bed and Rukia was on the floor. Ichigo sat up and realized it wasn't such a good idea. He had a massive headache.

Rukia got up and went into the kitchen, leaving Ichigo to his thoughts.

'_hmmm... I kinda enjoyed fighting again… Oh god! I'm starting to think like Kenpachi! But you know, Rukia's plan wasn't half bad… She's actually pretty smart when you think about it…"_

He sat up again. _'why am I thinking like this?' _Ichigo questioned himself. '_I mean it's not like I like her or anything…' _Ichigo stopped thinking overall.

Rukia walked in with a glass of water for him. She sat it down on his bed-side table and he instantly grabbed it and drank half of it.

"Well, aren't we thirsty!" Rukia laughed lightly at his actions, chugging the water like he'd never had any.

Ichigo wiped his mouth on his sleeve and nodded. He had the strength to stand up now, thinking his headache was just dehydration.

He shook his head to get his hair out of his eyes.

"Come on Rukia… we'd better report this to Central 46 and Captain Yamamoto!"

------00000-------

SO! DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? IT'S A BIT LONGER THAN WHAT I'VE BE WRITING LATELY! KAY PEOPLE REVIEW!


	21. suspensful happenings

OH MY GOD! IT SEEMS LIKE IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I UPDATED, EH? I'VE BEEN BUSY!! SOCCER, SCHOOLWORK, FRIENDS… YOU KNOW. THE TYPICAL EXCUSES! ANY WAY ENJOY!!

----- 00000 ------

Ichigo and Rukia ran down the road, hurrying off to Captain Yamamoto.

"Ichigo, do you remember that guy at all?" Rukia said, pounding her feet against the ground.

"Nope. Although, he did look sorta familiar…" Ichigo said, matching Rukia's pace.

Ichigo and Rukia ran up to the doors of Central 46. Ichigo stood there for a minute.

"Come on Ichigo!" Rukia shouted, snapping Ichigo out of his daze.

"Right!" Ichigo stomped through the doors after Rukia.

The two ran down a long corridor. It took them what seemed like forever to reach the other side. When they finally got down the hallway, Ichigo pushed on the huge doors with all his strength. But they wouldn't open. That could only mean one thing.

They were locked.

"Ichigo! What are you doing?" Rukia shouted, oblivious to the fact that the doors were locked. "Open the doors already!"

"I can't!" Ichigo said, giving the doors another good shove, just to prove they were locked.

"Get out the way, idiot!" Rukia yelled, shoving Ichigo out of her way. She decided that she would take a whack at opening the doors.

Let's just say… She failed miserably…

Rukia slid down the door in pain. She had rammed the door with her shoulder.

"I hate to say it but, I told you so…" Ichigo mumbled, smirking slightly.

Rukia glared daggers at him. She got up slowly and brushed her clothing off. She straightened up and turned the door.

"Well now what?" She said, placing her hand on her hips.

Ichigo shrugged. "Well, I guess we'll have to wait…" He stated scratching his head.

Rukia grabbed Ichigo by his color, pulling him down to her face. "THIS IS SOMETHING THAT CANNOT WAIT ICHIGO!!" She screamed at him.

Ichigo backed away slightly. "Hey, Rukia. Just relax. If anything happens, I'm here." He grinned. "Nothing's gonna go bad!"

Rukia shoulders fell. She breathed in. "Yeah… I guess your right. No need to worry right?" She returned Ichigo grin.

Ichigo turned the way they came. "Come on. I'm hungry." Ichigo said.

Rukia turned to follow him. She started to walk to the exit.

Suddenly, something exploded.

-----00000-----

YEAY REALLY SHORT I KNOW… NO TIME TO WIRTE MORE AND I REALLY WANTED TO MAKE A HORRIBLE CLIFFHANGER AND MAKE YOU GUYS SUFFER ;P JUST KIDDING. I LOVE YOU GUYS. REVIEW AND I WILL BE HAPPY!!!!


End file.
